SARANGHAE
by Desta Soo
Summary: "Aku menunggu seseorang datang padaku dan berkata 'Sarangahe' tepat dihadapanku secara langsung. Aku tidak akan menolak pria itu. Siapa 'pun yang nantinya akan datang pada ku dan mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' lalu memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya maka aku akan menerimanya langsung saat itu juga" [KAISOO/YAOI/ONESHOOT]


**Tittle : "SARANGHAE"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo**

**-Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Leght : ONESHOOT!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Saya lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Aku menunggu seseorang datang padaku dan berkata 'Sarangahe' tepat dihadapanku secara langsung. Aku tidak akan menolak pria itu. Siapa 'pun yang nantinya akan datang pada ku dan mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' lalu memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya maka aku akan menerimanya langsung saat itu juga_"**

**HALOOOO... DESTA SOO HERE! SAYA BAWA FF KAISOO PERTAMA SAYA ^^ SEMOGA FF INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN READERS-NIM YANG BERSEDIA MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FF ROMANCE ABAL-ABALAN DARI SAYA INI,, KEKEKE~~**

**SORRY FOR TYPO BECAUSE TYPO IS MY STYLE ! :P**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

***O* HAPPY READING *O***

Terlihat kepulan asap yang cukup tebal yang berasal dari kap depan sebuah mobil 'Hyundai Tuscon' yang saat ini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dibagian depannya. Yah, mobil mewah itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan tunggal didaerah pinggiran kota Gwangju, Korea Selatan. Terlihat seorang pria berjas hitam yang berada disebelah kiri kemudi dengan luka yang cukup lebar dibagian pelipis kirinya sehingga mampu mengeluaran cairan pekat yang berwarna merah dan berbau besi.

"Eo.m..ma.." ucap si pria lemah sebelum seluruh kesadarannya menghilang.

**====== *** SARANGHAE IT'S BEGINNING *** ======**

"Nek, apa kayu ini sudah cukup untuk kita gunakan beberapa hari kedepan?" tanya seorang pria bermata bulat kepada seorang yeoja yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad didepannya.

Do Kyungsoo atau kerap dipanggil Kyungsoo -Pria bermata bulat tersebut- saat ini sedang membantu sang nenek mencari kayu bakar untuk keperluan mereka sehari-hari. Saat ini ditangannya sudah terdapat satu ikat ranting-ranting pohon yang berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi dikumpulkannya kala Ia sedang membatu sang nenek.

"Jika sudah banyak, mari kita pulang Kyung" ucap sang nenek dan dibalasi dengan anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo pertanda Ia menuruti ucapan sang nenek.

Mereka berdua 'pun keluar dari tempat yang bisa dibilang seperti 'hutan' itu dengan masing-masing membawa satu ikat ranting pohon ditangan mereka.

"Apa nenek kelelahan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Jika nenek kelelahan biar Kyungsoo saja yang membawa ranting ditangan nenek itu" ucap Kyungsoo sedikin khawatir kala melihat sang nenek yang sudah kelelahan berjalan.

"Aniya Kyung. Biarkan nenek saja yang membawanya, hitung-hitung nenek olahraga agar tubuh nenek tetap sehat dan bisa membantumu dalam bekerja" senyum si nenek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi biarkan Kyungoo membawa setengah dari ranting pohon itu nek" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pegangan ditangan neneknya. Mau tidak mau sang nenek 'pun memberikan sebagian ranting yang Ia bawa kepada Kyungsoo, karna sang nenek tau jika Kyungsoo dibantah lagi maka Ia akan mengurung si nenek untuk tetap dirumah saja tanpa perlu membantunya mencari kayu bakar lagi.

"Baiklah.." Setelah memindahkan barang bawaan kepada Kyungsoo mereka 'pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang berjarak kurang lebih 300 meter lagi.

Saat diperjalanan yang sepi mata Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu yang asing dalam pandangannya.

"Nenek, asap apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo kala melihat kepulan asap putih dari kejauhan mata 70 meter.

"Mari kita dekati Kyung" ujar sang nenek. Merekapun mendekati asal kepulan asap yang Kyungsoo lihat tadi.

"OMO! Tuan, apa tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Ia mendekati kepulan asap yang berasal dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih yang menabrak pohon besar dipinggir jalan.

"Tuan.. Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari pria didalam mobil itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah kita Kyung" ucap sang nenek yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo 'pun membuka pintu kemudi sebelah kiri guna mengeluarkan tubuh pemuda berjas hitam itu sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Dengan susah paya pula Ia membopong tubuh tegap yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya lalu berjalan menuju kerumah mereka.

**====== *** SARANGHAE *** ======**

Bola mata itu perlahan-lahan bergerak sebelum keduanya terbuka karna merasa silau dengan bias cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Shhh.."

Ringis si pria bertubuh tegap dengan pelahan-lahan duduk diatas ranjang tempat tidur yang tidak bisa dikatakan empuk itu. Sang pria dengan balutan kemeja putih yang sedikit terdapat noda merah dikera sebalah kiri kemejanya mengedarkan penglihatannya guna mengetahui dimana Ia berada saat ini.

"Dimana aku sekarang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tak lama kemudian pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria dengan tubuh mungil menggunakan kaos putih berlengan dengan gambar kartun Pororo didepannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya si pria mungil.

Pria yang berada diatas ranjang menganggukan kepalannya menjawab pertannyaan dari si mungil. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya menatap sosok yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Pria mungil itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin serta handuk putih berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Saat aku pulang dari mencari kayu bakar bersama nenek aku tidak sengaja menemukan mu tidak sadarkan diri didalam mobil putih milikmu. Mobil itu bagian depannya hancur dan mengeluarkan asap putih yang banyak saat kami menghampirimu. Lalu kami membawamu kesini setelah sebelumnya aku mengobati luka diplipis kirimu itu" jelas pemuda bermata bulat itu seraya menaruh baskom berisi air beserta handuknya dimeja nakas lalu duduk ditepi ranjang demi memastikan luka yang Ia obati pada tumbuh namja itu sudah cukup mengering.

"Terima kasih..."

"Do Kyungsoo. panggil aku Kyungsoo saja" ujar si pria mungil disertai dengan senyum berbentuk hati yang terpatri dibibir merahnya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-sii. Ah nama ku Kim JOngin, aku berasal dari Seoul" ucap Jongin seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung dibalas oleh uluran tangan putih halus milik Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama Jongin-ssi. Oh iya aku berniat untuk membasuh luka diplipis kirimu dengan air ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil sebaskom air yang Ia bawa tadi. "Kau ingin membasuhnya sendiri atau perlu ku bantu Jongin-ssi?"

"Aku bisa sendiri Kyungsoo-sii. Ahh bisakah kita tidak menggunakan bahasa formal? berapa umurmu Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Jongin

"Umur ku 22 tahun (umur orang Korea) Jongin-ssi, dan kau berapa umur mu?" tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"umurku 21 tahun (umur orang Korea) hyung. Tidak apa-apakan jika aku memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'hyung'?"

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana apa kau akan membersihkan pelipis mu sendiri atau perlu ku bantu Jongin-ah?"

"Tidak usah hyung aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolongku"

"Sama-sama Jongin-ah. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan keluar membantu nenek menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, jika kau sudah selesai segera temui kami diruang makan ne?" ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin 'pun menjawab 'ne', setelahnya Kyungsoo keluar menuju dapur meninggalkan Jongin yang mulai membersihkan luka diplipis kirinya.

.

.

"Silahkan dimakan Jongin-ah, kami hanya memiliki ini untuk bisa dimakan" ucap sang nenek.

"Tidak apa-apa nek. Aku berterima kasih karna nenek dan Kyungsoo hyung mau menolong ku setelah kecelakaan itu, jika tidak ada kalian berdua mungkin sekarang aku masih berada dimobil itu." balasnya tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat makan" ujar sang nenek memulai dan mereka 'pun memakan makanan yang tersedia diatas meja makan dengan beberapa obrolan perkenalan diantaranya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Jongin sekarang, Sehun-ah?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada namja tinggi berkulit putih yang nyaris albino sesaat setelah sang pria yang lebih muda diantara dua pria yang ada disana duduk saling behadapan.

.

.

.

"Aku belum menemukan dimana posisi Jongin berada sekarang Ajhuma" jawab yang muda sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari Jongin yeobo? Apakah Ia baik-baik saja sekarang? Apakah Ia makan dan tidur nyenyak selama tiga hari ini?" tanya yeoja satu-satunya yang berada disana disertai dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, Jongin pria yang kuat dia pasti mampu bertahan dimana 'pun Ia berada. Kau jangan khawatir ne" ujar sang pria lebih tua sambil memeluk tubuh bergetar sang istri guna menenangkannya.

"Teruslah cari dimana keberadaan Jongin saat ini Sehun-ah. Jika kau perlu sesuatu langsung hubungi Ajusshi saja agar kita bisa segera mengetahui dimana Jongin sekarang" ucap pria tua itu.

"Baiklah Kim Ajusshi aku akan mencari posisi Jongin lagi melalui GPS yang berada dimobilnya" ucap Sehun lalu berdiri pamit kemudan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri tersebut yang saat ini tengah mencari keberadaaan anaknya, Kim JOngin.

**====== *** SARANGHAE *** ======**

"Perlu aku bantu hyung?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah mencabuti rumput-rumput liar didepan rumahnya.

"Ahh Jongin-ah benarkah kau ingin membantu? kalau begitu kemarilah" jawab Kyungsoo seraya menggeser posisinya memberi ruang bagi Jongin untuk membantunya.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok tepat disebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" tanya Jongin yang tidak tau menau apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau bantu aku mencabuti rumut-rumput yang sudah meninggi ini saja Jongin-ah, karna jika rumput ini tingginya melebihi tanaman ini maka Ia akan meperlambat pertumbuhannya" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin 'pun hanya memperhatikan rumput-rumput hijau didepan matanya saat ini.

"Apa Kyungsoo hyung mencabuti rumput liar ini menggunakan tangan halusnya itu? Mengapa Ia tidak menggunakan gunting rumput untuk memotongnya? Ajhussi tukang kebun dirumah ku saja menggunakan gunting rumput meskipun rumput liar itu tumbuhnya sediki, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tahan mencabuti rumput liar sebanyak ini hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya itu?" tanya Jongin dalam hati masih memandangi betapa banyaknya rumput liar yang harus mereka cabuti.

"Apa kau keberatan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Ne? A..niya hyung, aku hanya berfikir bisakah kita mencabuti rumput liar ini dengan cepat hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan kita" Jongin balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang terkesan tidak yakin itu. Dia pun menjawab, jika ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai maka cabutilah rumputya bukan hanya dipandangi, sampai kapanpun kau memandangi rumput-rumput itu maka itu akan semakin memakan waktu kita dalam menyelesaikannya, dan Jongin pun mulai mencabuti rumpu-rumput liar itu menggunakan kedua tangannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

**====== *** SARANGHAE *** ======**

Sudah 10 hari berlalu semenjak peristwa kecelakaan itu, Jongin pun semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo maupun neneknya, Jongin sendiri sudah menganggap nenek Do sebagai nenek kandungnya karna nenek Do terlihat sangat menyayangi Jongin begitupun sebaliknya. Seperti saat ini, mereka -Jongin dan nenek Do- duduk berdua diruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu Jongin di Seoul sana. Ruang tamu yang terdiri dari sebuah kursi panjang dan single berwarna putih polos serta meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang berukuran satu meter yang terdapat sebuah pot bunga sakura plastik berwarna putih diatasnya serta sebuah televisi berukuran sedang yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

Mereka saat ini tengah menonton televisi yang menayangkan beberapa berita terbaru seputar Korea Selatan. Tanpa rasa kantuk keduanya masih tetap terjaga meskipun sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KTS pada jam dinding di atas televisi.

Memecah keheningan, Jongin bertanya pada nenek Do apakah selama ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua dirumah ini tanpa ada keluarga lainnya dan nenek Do pun menjawab dengan cerita yang panjang.

**_=== Flashback ===_**

_Sebelumnya rumah ini dihuni oleh satu keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang, nenek Do, ayah Kyungsoo dan ibu Kyungsoo. Pada saat itu ibu Kyungsoo tengah hamil tua dan ia meminta pada ayah Kyungsoo untuk membelikannya ttoebboki, ayah Kyungsoo tahu bahwa saat itu istrinya tengah mengidam meskipun usia kandungannya memasuki bulan kesembilan. Setelah mengambil jaket tebal yang berada dikamar ayah Kyungsoo 'pun keluar mencarikan pesanan sang istri setelah sebelumnya mengelus dan mencium perut ibu Kyungsoo dan tak lupa juga mengecup sayang kening ibu Kyungsoo._

_Satu jam berlalu ayah Kyungsoo belum juga pulang, ibu Kyungsoo masih menunggu didepan ruang tamu sambil memandangi pintu utama berharap sang suami keluar dari balik pintu coklat itu, tapi tetap belum ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya ayah Kyungsoo. Dua jam berlalu dengan rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat ibu Kyungsoo merasakan kontaraksi pada perut besarnya yang seperti ditikam oleh pisau tajam yang sangat membuatnya kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya._

_"Akkhhh.. Appo" ringis Nyonya Do sambil terduduk di kursi putih dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus perut besarnya berharap bayi yang berada disana bisa tenang._

_Mendengar suara kesakitan lantas nenek Do keluar dari kamar dan mengahampiri sang menantu yang tengah mengadu kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya._

_"Gwenchanayo Minsoo-ya?" tanya nenek Do pada Ibu Kyungsoo._

_"Appo eommonim.. akh apakah ini waktunya aku melahirkan?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo masih dengan menahan keakitan pada perutnya._

_"mungkin saja ini waktunya Minsoo-ah" jawab nenek Do. "Dimana Minjoo sekarang? mengapa Ia tidak berada disampingmu disaat-saat seperti ini eoh?"_

_"Aku ingin makan ttoebokki eommonim, akhh.. jadi aku memintanya untuk membelikan ku makanan itu tapi sudah dua jam aku menunggu Minjoo pulang tapi ia tidak pulang-pulang akhh.." jawab ibu Kyungsoo sambil menahan sakit pada perutnya_

_"Bertahanlah aku kan membatumu melahikan Minsoo-ya" ucap nenek Do lalu membopong ibu Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya._

_Nenek Do menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk membantu persalinan menantunya itu. Setelah dirasa cuku nenek Do 'pun menyuruh ibu Kyungsoo mengatur pernafasanya dan mulai berusaha mengeluarkan bayi yang berada diperutnya._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi laki-laki yang baru saja lahir yang terlihat sangat imut, mirip sekali dengan ibunya._

_"Anakmu laki-laki Minsoo-ya" ujar nenek Do sambil menggendong bayi gemuk itu lalu maruhnya disamping kanan Minsoo._

_Minsoo tersenyum karna bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lucunya bayi laki-laki yang baru saja ia lahirkan kedunia ini._

_"Eommonim.. tolong berinama bayi kami ini dengan nama 'Do Kyungsoo' karna ia sangat lucu" ucapnya lemah_

_Nenek Do mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan menantunya._

_"Tolong jaga dia untukku eommonim, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi saat ini. Tolong besarkan dan didik dia menjadi anak yang baik dan patuh sama seperti ayahnya, dan sampaikan pada Kyungsoo-ku bahwa aku Do Minsoo sangat menyayanginya..." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu perlahan-lahan mata indah milik Minsoo tertutup dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat cantik terpatri diwajah berkeringatnya._

_Nenek Do menangis melihat wajah sang menantu yang saat ini terpejam dengan damainya. "Aku akan menjaganya Minsoo-ya, Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo untuk kalian."_

_Tak lama 'pun pintu utama ruangan keluarga Do diketuk dengan terburu-burunya dari luar. Nenek Do mengangakat tubuh Kyungsoo kecil setelah sebelumnya menutupinya dengan kain agar tidak kedinginan dan tak lupa juga nenek Do menutupi tubuh tak bernyawa sang menantu dengan selimut putih kamarnya lalu meninggalkan sebentar menuju pintu utama itu dengan Kyungsoo kecil berada dalam gendongnnya._

_"Annyeong nenek Do, maaf menggangu tapi kami ingin memberitahu 'kan bahwa tuan Minjoo mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulangnya dan saat ini jenazah tuan Do sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat, kami harap nenek Do segera menuju ke rumah sakit untuk melihat jenazah anak anda"_

_Dan saat itu juga nenek Do menangis sesegukan dengan Kyungsoo kecil dalam pelukannya setelah mengetahui bahwa anak dan menantu tercintanya telah pergi mendahuluinya menuju surga._

**_=== Flasback off ===_**

Jongin yang mendengar cerita pilu tersebut segera membawa tubuh bergetar nenek Do kedalam pelukannya, mengelus sayang punggung sang nenek guna menenangkan hatinya yang sedang berduka saat ini. Cukup lama pada posisi tersebut Jongin pun menundukkan kepalanya kebawah demi melihat wajah nenek Do yang saat ini sudah terlelap karna kelelahan menangis.

Jongin segera membawa tubuh nenek Do menuju kamarnya dan menaruh diranjang lalu menyelimuti nenek Do sebatas dada dan mengecup pelan kening sang nenek. "Aku menyayangimu nek" ujar Jongin lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Saat telah keluar pandangan Jongin tertuju pada pintu coklat yang terdapat tempelan kartun Pororo didepanya yang merupakan kamar Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin mengajak kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar Kyungsoo setelah sampai Jongin 'pun masuk dan terdapatlah dalam pandangan matanya tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlelap damai yang tertutupi selimut bergambar kartun yang sama yang Jongin lihat pada tempelan pintu depan kamar Kyungsoo tadi. Tanpa disuruh sebuah senyum lebarpun terpatri diwajah tampan Jongin kala Ia melihat secara langsung wajah polos Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap saat ini dari jarak yang dekat.

"Mengapa kau imut sekali hyung saat memejamkan kedua mata bulamu itu? Ah aniya bagaimanapun mau matamu terbuka ataupun tertutup seperti ini kau tetap telihat imut dimataku Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Jongin pelan seraya tangan kanannya menyingkirkan poni berwarna hitam yang menutupi dahi lebar Kyungsoo.

Jongin membungkukan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama setelah itu ia membenahi selimut Kyungsoo dan berlalu keluar kamar Kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu untuk matikan telivisi yang sempat Ia tonton bersama nenek Do tadi.

Saat telah sampai diruang tamu, tiba-tiba saja Jongin terpaku menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang hilangnya pewaris tunggal 'Kim Corp' yang mana pada chanel tv tersebut memperlihatkan foto dirinya sendiri dalam balutan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam sebagai luarannya dengan dasi merah yang terpasang rapi pada kera kemejanya dan difoto tersebut terlihat bahwa Kim Jongin sedang tersenyum manis menatap kamera. -Foto itu diambil sekitar 2 tahun lalu saat pertama kali Jongin memutuskan untuk ikut ambil alih dalam perusahaan Appanya diusiannya yang masih sangat muda.

"Eomma... Appa..." ucap Jongin teringat pada kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Seoul.

Kalian bertanya mengapa Jongin bisa berada di Gwangju sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di Seoul 'kan? Baiklah, akan Saya jelaskan kronologi selengkapnya mengapa Kim Jongin ke Gwangju - sendirian - kecelakaan - dan terakhir berada didalam keluarga 'Do' yang sama sekali bukan sanak keluarga dari keluarga 'Kim'.

Pagi hari sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan, Jongin menyanggupi perintah sang Ayah untuk menghadari rapat penting dengan klien dari Jepang yang kebetulan Ia memilih kota Gwangju sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Dari Seoul dibutuhkan waktu kurang lebih empat jam untuk sampai di kota Gwangju, dan Jongin menembuskan bahwa Ia harus sampai paling lambat tiga setengah jam dengan mobil 'Hyundai Tuscon' sebagai kendaraannya menuju Gwangju. Jongin mampu sampai dalam waktu yang sudah Ia perkirakan sebelumnya dengan selamat dan memulai rapat bersama Tuan Nakagawa selaku klien dari Jepang yang akan bekerja sama dengan 'Kim Corp' yang membuka cabang perusahaan tekstil di Okinawa, Jepang.

Rapat diantara keduanya 'pun berjalan dengan lancar selama kurang lebih dua jam dengan diakhiri acara makan bersama antara Jongin dan Tuan Nakagawa sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mulai saat ini sudah menjadi rekan bisnis. Setelah berjabat tangan dan meninggalkan hotel yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul pada waktu itu juga karna ada beberapa berkas yang harus Ia tanda tangani dan diurus lebih lanjut oleh sekertarisnya -Oh Sehun-.

Jongin kembali menuju Seoul bukan menggunakan jalan yang Ia lalui saat akan ke Gwanju tadi melainkan Ia memilih jalan pintas berharap Ia akan sampai dikantor sebelum jam empat sore. Karna faktor kelelahan serta mengantuk konsentrasi Jongin dalam berkendaraan 'pun terbagi, alhasi saat melewati tikungan yang cukup tajam ban mobil Jongin tergelincir kekanan dan tanpa sengaja Ia langsung mebanting stir ke kiri dan menyebabkan mobil mewah putihnya itu menabrak pohon besar dipinggir jalan dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil sehingga tidak ayal bagian kap depan mobil Jongin mengalami kerusakan yang teramat parah. -Beruntungnya Jongin tidak terjepit dikemudi supir pada saat kecelakaan terjadi.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin ingat kecuali satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya yang menyebutkan kata 'eomma' sebelum akhirnya Ia kehilangan kesadaran dan saat terbangun Ia sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Do yang sama sekali bukan keluarganya melainkan orang yang menyelamatkannya setelah kecelakaan tunggal itu menimpa dirinya.

Sudah jelaskan? mari kita kembali keruangan tamu dimana Kim Jongin masih berdiri menatap kosong layar televisi yang saat ini telah menayangkan berita lainnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian Appa, Eomma" ujar Jongin dalam hati. "Aku akan pulang ke Seoul secepatnya setelah urusan ku disini selesai." ucap Jongin lalu mengambil remote tv dan menekan tombol merah lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah memastikan bahwa tv tersebut telah mati sebelumnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu tepat harike 14 Jongin tinggal bersama nenek Do dan Kyungsoo. Pagi ini Jongin berencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan agar saat Ia mengunjungi Gwangju lagi Ia bisa mengajak Appa dan Eommanya atau bahkan Sehun juga ketempat yang cocok untuk dituju orang Seoul kala bekunjung ke Gwangju, dan Kyungsoo 'pun bersedia menemani Jongin untuk berjalan bersama.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Jongin memulai.

Jujur. Sekitar 20 menit mereka berjalan beriringan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan bagi keduannya, alhasil Jongin beriniasitif untuk bertanya sesuatu yang 'cukup penting' baginya pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada disebelah kirinya.

"Kau mau bertanya apa Jongin?" balas Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan pula seraya mendongakan kepalanya kesamping kanan posisi dimana Jongin berada.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih hyung?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Entah sadar atau tidak Jong mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada yang sedikit canggung -baginya sendiri- lalu menatap Kyungsoo selaku terdakwa yang sedang Ia tanyai.

"apakah aku harus menjawab petanyaan mu itu Jongin?" tanya balik Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang 'O_O' menambah kesan bergemuruh ingin keluar dalam dada Jongin yang melihat tatapan imut itu dari Kyungsoo.

"ne.."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia memilih berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju sebuah kursi cukup panjang berwarna putih yang berada dibawah pohon Mapple berwana merah darah dan mendudukan dirinya disana tak lama 'pun Jongin menyusul dan duduk disebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Mendengar jawaban yang seakan berbisik itu, Jongin tahu bahwa dia sudah menyinggung perasaan orang disebelahnya ini mengenai kata 'Pacar'. Jongin masih memandangi wajah samping Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk itu lalu melempar tatapannya pada pemandangan didepan mereka yang berupa sebuah sungai kecil dengan air yang jernih kala melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah bergantian menatap Jongin dari samping kirinya.

"Apa kau ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasia tentang ku Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo memberi pertanyaan pada Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping kiri lagi dimana posisi Kyungsoo berada. "Apa itu hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak untuk membocorkan nya dengan orang lain, yaksoh?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menjulurkan jari kelingking sebelah kananya untuk ditautkan dengan jari milik Jongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin pun segera menautkan jarinya dan Kyungsoo guna kesepakatan bersama untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo nantinya pada orang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpacaran, tapi aku ingin langsung menikah." ucap Kyungsoo penuh ketegasan.

Jongin yang mendengar kalimat itu menautkan alisnya merasa tidak mengerti akan ucapan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa menikah jika hyung saja tidak ingin berpacaran? Semua orang akan menikah jika Ia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang lalu mengikat orang tersebut dalam sebuah tali pernikahan hyung, barulah mereka bisa menikah dan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna" ucap Jongin membantah ucapan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya menjadi tidak mengerti seperti ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku menunggu seseorang datang padaku dan berkata 'Sarangahe' tepat dihadapanku secara langsung. Aku tidak akan menolak pria itu. Siapa 'pun yang nantinya akan datang pada ku dan mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' lalu memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya maka aku akan menerimanya langsung saat itu juga" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya.

"Bahkan sekalipun hyung tidak mengenal orang itu, begitu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan berucap 'Ya' sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin...

.

.

"Terima kasih nenek telah bersedia menerima dan merawat ku selama aku berada disini, maaf jika aku hanya bisa menyusahkan nenek Do dan Kyungsoo hyung tanpa banyak membantu kalian disini" ucap Jongin.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah ada dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo dengan sebuah mobil yang diketahui milik Appa Jongin yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Ya.. hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah semalam Ia menelpon sang appa untuk menyuruh orang menjemputnya disini karna jujur Ia sangat sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya setelah 15 hari tidak bertemu mereka, dan perlu kalian ketahui Jongin itu adalah anak yang sangat manja jika sudah berhubungan dengan sang Eomma, Lee Ji Eun.

Setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini Ia ucapkan dan sebuah pulukan erat untuk nenek Do seakan-akan Ia sedang menyalurkan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam pada nenek dengan pustur mungil yang sama dengan cucunya Kyungsoo itu, Jongin pun masuk kedalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Hwang Ajusshi supir pribadi sang Appa yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Jongin disini dan mulai berlalu dengan membawa Jongin yang masih melambaikan tangannya pada nenek Do dan Kyungsoo menjauhi rumah keluarga Do.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Tuan muda?" tanya Hwang Ajusshi sedikit khawatir kala melihat tuan mudanya itu melamun.

"ne, gwenchananyo Hwang Ajusshi" ucap Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

"Jongin anak ku" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kala matanya menangkap sesosok betubuh tegap yang dua minggu ini sangat Ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Eomma" ucap sanga pemuda lalu memeluk wanita tersebut yang ia panggil 'eomma'.

Mereka berpelukan melepas rasa rindu diantara keduanya setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu dan tanpa komunikasi 'pun diantara keduanya.

"Eomma sangat merindukan mu sayang"

"Aku juga eomma"

_EKHEMM.._

Suara deheman yang terkesan cemburu itu mengintrupsikan dua orang yang memiliki golongan darah sama ini untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang sumber suara. Disana telah berdiri Kim Dujoon dengan pakaian santainya mengingat ini hari minggu hari dimana sang Appa akan seharian berada dirumah untuk keluarganya.

Jongin langsung berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang berstatus Appanya itu lalu memeluknya erat. "Jongin juga merindukan Appa, sangat merindukan Appa"

Dujoon 'pun membalas pelukan sang anak seraya bergumam bahwa Ia juga sangat merindukan putra tampannya itu dan mereka bertiga 'pun akhirnya berpelukan melepas rindu setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu...

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyung?" ucap nenek Do saat melihat tingkah cucunya itu sekarang jadi pendiam.

"ne, aku baik-baik saja nek" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum agar tidak membuat sang nenek khawatir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja masuk tidak mungkinkan kau akan berada diluar sampai malam datang? masuklah kemudian bantu nenek mencari kayu bakar lagi" ucap nenek Do lalu masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati masih memandangi tempat terakhir mobil hitam yang membawa tubuh Jongin didalamnya yang menghilang di belokan jalan, dan tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo 'pun masuk kedalam rumah.

**====== *** SARANGHAE *** ======**

Waktu terasa begitu cepat bergulirnya bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Perasaannya Ia baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu kemarin, tinggal dirumahnya membantunya mencabuti rumpul liar dihalaman depan bercerita serata jalan-jalan dipinggiran taman yang menjadi tempat terakhir mereka kunjungi berdua. Sekarang semuanya kembali seperti semula, hanya berdua dengan nenek dirumah tanpa ada yang menemani sang nenek menonton dimalam hari, tanpa adak sosok bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya meski umurnya lebih muda yang membantunya untuk mencabuti rumput-rumput liar dihalaman depan rumahnya ini.

"Perasaan baru kemarin aku mencabuti kalian berdua dengan Jongin, tapi kenapa kalian cepat sekali tingginya eoh? Aku saja tidak bertambah tinggi meskipun minum susu setiap harinya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hyung.." panggil seseorang pada Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. disaat seperti ini 'pun otak ku malah mendengar suara Jongin memanggil ku, padahal sudah jelas kemarin Ia pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di Seoul sana" ujar Kyungsoo yang tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung.." panggil seseorang dibelakang punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Seorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap yang menggunakan atasan kemeja biru tua yang ia gulung bagian tangannya sebatas siku dan kaki jenjangnya yang ditutupi dengan jeas berwarna putih, snakers adidas bewarna senada dengan jeansnya terpasang di kedua kakinya, serta rambut hitamnya yang disisir rapi keatas tanpa poni menambah kesan tampan pada pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk kedua kalinya 'pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tepat dimana laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi berdiri sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo berbisik.

Jongin pun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih pada posisi semula mem-belakanginya akan tetapi saat ini kepala Kyungsoo sudah Ia tolehkan ke belakang dan Jongin bisa melihat wajah orang yang memenuhi mimpi indahnya semalam secara langsung.

Setelah berjarak sekitar dua langkah lagi Jongin berhenti tetapi masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Apa kabar Kyungsoo hyung?" basa-basinya.

Kyungsoo yang sepertinya telah sadar sepenuhnya langsung berdiri dan menghadap Jongin lalau bertanya 'Sedang apa disini? Apakah barangmu ada yang tertinggal Jongin?' dan pertanyaan itupun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Jongin.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melakukan sesuatu hyung" ucapnya penuh teka-teki.

"Apa itu" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin pun maju satu langkah kedepan dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apakah semua yang kau katakan hari sabtu kemarin masih berlaku hyung?" tayanya. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti maksud Jongin 'pun hanya bisa berekspresi seperti biasanya 'O_O' pertanda Ia tidak mengerti.

Perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang punggung lebarnya yang menampakkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah.

"SARANGHAE DO KYUNGSOO. MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGAN KU? MENJADI PENDAMPING HIDUPKU DALAM MENJALANI SISA-SISA HARI KU INI YANG BELUM LENGAKAP DENGAN BERBAGI RASA KASIH DAN SAYANG SERTA CINTA YANG TULUS DIANTARA KITA DEMI TERWUJUDNYA KEHIDUPAN YANG SEMPURNA UNTUK KITA BERDUA KEDEPANNYA?" ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan membuka kotak merah berbentuk hati tadi lalu memperlihatkan isi didalamnya dua buah cincin emas putih yang berukuran sedang dengan desain yang sangat elegan dengan ukiran huruf J-I & K-S didalam cincinnya.

Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya itu beberapa kali sebelum sebuah benda yang basah menyentuh permukaan pipi sebelah kirinya. Jongin menciumnya dipipi guna mengembalikan kesadaran Kyungsoo, dan itu 'pun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lakukan barusan.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo hyung. Aku harap kau tidak berubah fikiran setelah aku yang melakukan semua syarat mu itu yang selama ini kau rahasiakan termasuk pada nenek Do sekalipun" ucap Jongin sedikit was-was takut Kyungsoo akan menarik kata-katanya waktu itu setelah apa yang Ia lakukan barusan.

"Jongin..." ucap Kyungsoo menatap mata elang Jongin.

"Menikahlah dengan ku hyung. Saranghae" ucap Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata. "Ya, aku mau Jongin. Aku mau menikah denganmu"

Dan Jongin pun memasangkan cicin dengan ukiran J-I pada jari manis sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang memakaikan cicin ukiran K-S didalamnya pada jari manis sebelah kanan Jongin.

Setelah memasangkan cincin pada jari pasangan masing-masing, Jongin 'pun maju satu langkah lagi dan otomatis tidak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya sehingga mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang terasa hangat saat menerpa wajah mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo menggunakan kedua telapak tangan lebarnya lalu mendongakkannya sedikit agar Ia bisa mencapai bibir berbentuk hati itu dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut nan manis yang dirasakan keduanya saat sore hari sudah menjelang. Kecup dan sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir Kyungsoo Jongin lakukan dan Jongin pun menyudahi ciuman pertama nan manis mereka lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat pas didalam rengkuhannya.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"

"Nado saranghae Jongin-ah"

Dan mereka 'pun berpelukan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sedang apa tadi sayang.."

Pipi Kyungsoo seketika merona setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang berada dalam satu kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan barusan. Jongin tersenyum kala mata elangnya menangkap semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi sang kekasih yang menambah kesan cantik diwajahnya.

"Aku sedang mencabuti rumput liar ini Jongie, perasaan baru kemarin aku mencabutinya bersama dengan mu tetapi mereka sudah tumbuh tinggi lagi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir bagian bawahnya yang maju beberapa senti yang sangat mengundang bagi Jongin untuk merasakan lagi betapa manisnya bibir berbentuk hati dengan warnah merah segar itu.

_CHUP.._

Kecupan singkat yang Jongin lakukan mampu membuat pipi Kyungsoo bertambah merah layaknya kepiting yang sedang direbus dalam sebuah wajan dengan air yang mendidih.

"Kajja ku bantu kau mencabutinya sayang. Seseorang pernah bilang pada ku jika kita hanya melihatinya saja rumput sebanyak ini tidak akan memendek, kecuali kita segera mencabutinya agar rumput sebanyak ini cepat selesai jika dilakukan dengan dua orang, bagaimana?" tanya Jongin

"Bukankah itu kata-kata ku Jongin? Ah baiklah, kajja kita selesaikan ini lalu aku akan membuatkanmu sup ayam ginseng yang saaaangat enak" ucap Kyungsoo mengiming-imingi Jongin.

"Baiklah. Kajja, semakin cepat kita mencabutinya maka akan semakin cepat pula aku mendapatkan sup ayam giseng itu" ucap Jongin semangat,

Dan mereka berdua 'pun mulai mencabuti rumput liar itu bersama-sama dengan beberapa kata-kata gombal yang keluar dari bibir Jongin yang mampu membuat pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah dan juga jangan lupakan status hubungan mereka yang saat ini sudah menjadi orang yang 'saling memiliki'...

.

.

.

.

.

**==== END ====**

**.**

**HAHAHAHAHAA.. ITU APAAN ? *tunjuk tulisan diatas* O_O Saya cuma ngayal loh pas buat waktu dari Seoul menuju Gwangju itu memakan waktu 4 jam, abisnya Saya ga tau seberapa lama perjalanannya jika menggunakan mobil pribadi, alhasil saya menuliskan angka 'empat jam' sebagai waktu tempuhnya -_-**  
**Gimana ceritanya Readers-nim ? Alurnya kecepetan kah ? Gaje 'kah ? Pasaran 'kah ? Jelek 'kah ? atau ngbosinin ?**  
**REVIEW JUSSEYO~~~ ^_^**

**Desta Soo~**


End file.
